


Summer of Fun

by Bookaholix



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Mobage Card References, Post-Rebellion Story, Rebellion Story Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaholix/pseuds/Bookaholix
Summary: Madoka finds out she's going back to America in a year, so she decides to make the most of her time in MitakiharaBased on the Mobage Cards
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Miki Sayaka, Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko, Momoe Nagisa/Tomoe Mami
Kudos: 3





	Summer of Fun

Sayaka found herself, not for the first time, sitting in the school cafeteria, with a chip hovering in front of her mouth as she tried to take in what Madoka had just said.

They'd been living in Homura's world for a little over a month now, Sayaka had become fast friends with the 'transfer student', she was also living with Kyoko like they had in the Isolation Field, which was something Sayaka couldn't help feeling happy about, not that she was going to admit that anytime soon.

Mami and Nagisa were living together too, both having lost their memories, but as long as they were happy...

Sayaka shrugged the thought off when she noticed Kyoko stealing her chips, Sayaka batted her hand away half heartedly while staring at Madoka.

"You... want to what?" Sayaka finally asked.

Madoka had shrunk into her seat under Sayaka's stare.

"I-I want to make a bucket list..." Madoka mumbled.

Sayaka nodded slowly.

"Okay? But why?" Sayaka asked.

"Because I'm moving back to America in April." Madoka answered.

"April?! But that a year away!" Kyoko cried.

Madoka nodded.

"Mama told me this morning," Madoka explained "Coming back here was just meant as a holiday."

Sayaka bit her lip and eyed a nearby table, where she was met with purple, cold eyes, Sayaka nodded subtly at Madoka.

"Do you have a list written?" Kyoko asked.

Madoka nodded and pulled a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket, then passed it to the red head.

"Let's see... Cherry, Creek, Cat? These are just random words." Kyoko pointed out.

Madoka nodded with a smile.

"I just came up with random words, I figured we could do things that, well..." Madoka trailed off, her smile fading.

"Hey, I get what you mean, you wanna pick a word, and we all come up with something we could do that fits, like a game." Kyoko explained.

Madoka nodded, her smile quick to return.

"Excuse me? Would you mind if we joined you?" a voice asked.

They two looked up and saw Homura holding a tray, there was a familiar girl, to Sayaka anyway, standing next to her.

"Sure." Madoka smiled up at Homura, then glanced at Mami.

"I don't think we've met, um?" Madoka trailed.

"Mami Tomoe, I'm a ninth grader, Miss Akemi just came up to me and asked if I wanted some company." Mami explained.

Sayaka shot Homura a surprised look, who just ignored her.

"Pick a side then, I guess," Kyoko invited, when Mami sat next to her, Kyoko stuck a hand out "I'm Kyoko Sakura, this is my roommate Sayaka Miki, and that one's Madoka Kaname."

Mami smiled warmly.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"So Madoka, the more the merrier?" Kyoko asked, waving the pink tinted paper in the air.

Madoka just blushed, staring down at her lunch as Homura sat next to her.


End file.
